This invention relates to devices for removing fishhooks from the mouths of fish. In particular, it relates to a rod with a T-shaped handle at one end and a fishhook, dislodging angled portion at the opposite end. Spreaders for holding open the throat and mouth of a large fish and devices for engaging the fishhook also are included.
Included in the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,038 which describes a device with a rounded bend at the end and a round handle to turn a shaft to which the rounded end is connected for inserting it into the fish's mouth. This was advantageous in allowing a user to avoid handling the fish and taking the chance of being cut by sharp projections of various forms from different types of fish. But the rounded bend did not engage the hook as well as the angled member in this invention. Highly important, it did not provide the rigidity for handling the fishhook remover that is provided by the handle utilized for this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,100 provided some of the same advantages as U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,038 but with a different set of conveniences not associated with the improvements that have been devised by the applicants in the instant invention to position the dehooker for removing the hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,817 described an effective device for removing a hook from a fish's jaws when it protruded through the fish's jaw and the fish could be hand-held while the hook was being removed. But, it did not teach nor describe a device for removing hooks deeply within a fish without tearing open the insides of the fish. U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,599 taught a device for removing fishhooks more deeply in a fish but did not prevent a hook from puncturing intestines or air bags and contaminating or degrading the meat. A major improvement was made by U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,653. It recognized the need for bracing against the body of a fish for pulling a hook out and described a device for pulling the hook out linearly to the point of the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,458 provided some of the same advantages but with a different device.
Critical problems involved in removing fishhooks include (a) avoiding puncturing inside intestinal or air-bag walls with the hook that would degrade the meat, (b) providing a leverage or fulcrum base from which to pull out a fishhook, and (c) handling the fish safely. These and other problems are solved effectively and conveniently with this invention.